In some inkjet printers, a substrate wide stationary printhead or group of printheads commonly referred to as a print bar is used to print on paper or other print substrates moving past the print bar. Substrate wide print bars include a structural interface that allows each print bar to be accurately mounted in the printer.
The same part numbers are used to designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.